Ella Potter y la piedra filosofal
by alduccorrea
Summary: Ella Rozen vive en un Orfanato en Londres, Ella tenia una vida normal común y corriente. Hasta que descubre su verdadera identidad y su destino en el mundo...Y no precisamente en el muggle. Pero El amor se cruzara en su camino de muchas formas diferentes, y es lo único que la salvara de su propia oscuridad. Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a J.k Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Excursión al zoológico**

Era un sábado soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los niños del orfanato Simpson habían sido llevados para evitar la inspección y ellos felices corrían por el lugar, admirando a los gorilas y aterrados por los leones, tan solo eran niños.

—¡mira! ¡mira! ¡entremos al acuario!—grito uno de los niños emocionado

_Que aburrido_, pensó la niña de pelo rojo y largo el cual le llegaba a la cintura, el único lugar que mas o menos parecía prometedor era el lugar donde tenían a los reptiles.

—vamos por partes niños— les sonrío la guía— primero con los reptiles—

Los niños corrieron al lugar, dentro era oscuro y hacia frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos y se deslizaban por las piedras y trocos.

La niña, fascinada por todo, se acerco a la vidriera de una gran serpiente, pero esta estaba dormida. No se dio cuenta que a su lado había un niño gordo, con la nariz pegada al vidrio observando con fascinación al gran reptil.

—Has que se mueva— le exigió el niño a el adulto que estaba detrás de el, un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.

Este señor, golpeo la vidriera con los nudillos, pero la boa constrictor, siguió durmiendo

—hazlo de nuevo—_ pobre boa_, pensó Ella ,ella era una niña muy buena, pero muy tímida a la vez, y cuando la observaban demasiado, o cuando se le acercaban los niños a molestarla se sentía como la serpiente.

—esto es aburrido—exclamo el niño alejándose arrastrando los pies, ganándose una mirada de la niña.

—siento el comportamiento de mi primo Dudley—le hablo un niño de pelo corto y lentes—Soy Harry— el niño le extendió la mano

La niña se encogió con las mejillas sonrosadas, hacia mucho no hablaba con nadie… la boa se alzo a la altura de los dos y abrió sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes.

Les guiño un ojo.

Los niños voltearon a verse, sincronizadamente y luego a la boa que había torcido la cabeza hacia el señor y Dudley, y luego levanto los ojos hacia el techo.

Claramente en señal de "esto me pasa todo el tiempo"

—lo sabemos—murmuro el niño Harry, no muy seguro— debe ser muy molesto—

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente

—¿de donde vienes?— le pregunto a la serpiente, parecía haberse olvidado que la niña estaba allí

La serpiente levanto la cola y Harry se acomodo los anteojos para leer "boa constrictor, brasil"

—¿era bonito aquello?—

La boa volvió a señalar el cartel _"este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico"_

—oh, ya veo ¿entonces nunca has estado en brasil?— le pregunto nuevamente, pero su voz fue ahogada por un grito ensordecedor detrás de ellos.

La niña salto del susto y al ver a Dudley y a otro niño correr hacia ellos se hecho a un lado.

Pero Harry no logro hacerlo a tiempo y cuando se dio vuelta su primo le pego en las costillas haciéndolo caer al piso. La niña, enojada de que Dudley halla golpeado a Harry le mando una mirada acecina. Pero todo sucedió muy rápido, el vidrio que encerraba al boa constrictor desapareció, y la descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado y se iba arrastrando por el suelo.

El niño miraba asombrado a la serpiente, esta se paro mirando a Harry y a Ella y luego la niña juro escuchar algo como "Brasil, allá voy…gracias, niños"

La niña no logro escuchar mas porque fue tirada de una de las muchas personas que corrían desesperadas por el lugar…

—¡Ella! ¡Niña! ¡Vamos apúrate!— era la señora Stanley, directora del orfanato—¡se a soltado una serpiente!—

La señora arrastro a Ella junto con los demás niños a la camioneta que le habían prestado y los saco a todos rápido del lugar.

—Yo vi como la serpiente me seguía—contaba enfrascado uno de los niños que siempre molestaba a Ella, Marcus, era delgado y de pelo marrón, con algunas pecas, y unos ojos color miel— me estaba persiguiendo pero yo fui mas rápido y salte los escalones de afuera y entre a la camioneta—

—oh eres muy valiente Marcus—lo elogio Amanda su hermana—podría haberte mordido, pero escapaste, eres un héroe—

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa Rozen? ¿estas celosa? ¿o acaso te gusto?—se burlo el niño de ella

Rozen, ese era su apellido, o al menos el que le daban a todos los niños del orphanato.

La niña negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Para mi que le gustas—prosiguió Laurent, un niño del grupo de Marcus—por eso no te habla porque tiene vergüenza—

—Se que le gusto, a todas las chicas les gusto— hablo con tono egocéntrico el niño

Y así siguió todo el viaje de vuelta al orfanato, entre burlas, solo podía desear llegar y que Nero la salve, su mejor amigo.

Nero era 5 años mayor que Ella, pero era con el único que se llevaba bien, tenia pelo blanco como la nieve y siempre usaba una capa azul que Ella le había regalado para navidad.

Pero había algo extraño en el, era un vampiro, el no crecía jamás y se comunicaba con Ella porque podía leer sus pensamientos.

La señora Stanley había pasado por alto el hecho que el no crecía porque decía que era una enfermedad. Pero Ella sabía lo que en realidad era.

Llegaron al orfanato y Ella subió rápidamente a la habitación de Nero, y golpeo la puerta.

—pasa—murmuro una voz suave detrás

Ella paso a la habitación, que estaba decorada con pósters de Metallica y Spliknot y se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas frente a la cama, donde estaba acostado Nero leyendo una revista.

—¿no tenían una excursión hoy al zoológico?— pregunto dejando de lado la revista y sentándose, los de la edad de el no estaban invitados.

_Es una historia muuyy larga... _pensó la niña recostándose sobre el suelo y cerrando los ojos en signo de cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La carta y huida

4:30 de la mañana nuevamente, Ella siempre se despertaba a esa hora después de tener la misma pesadilla todos los días. Una pesadilla que consistía en un hombre, que entraba en una casa y asesinaba a una pareja y al intentar matar a los dos niños solo conseguía hacer un resplandor verde.

Al despertarse, toda sudada y agitada, tomo un baño y se vistió sigilosamente para no despertar a las otras niñas. Luego de ponerse la muñequera verde que le tapara esa horrenda cicatriz de rayo, salía del cuarto en puntas de pie por el oscuro pasillo, bajando las escaleras, que daban al espacioso comedor, hasta llegar al patio en el cual se sentaba en una hamaca y admiraba el amanecer.

Buenos días mama Pensaba la niña, mientras el sol salía por el horizonte iluminando los árboles del jardín junto con la hamaca que estaba hecha con la rama de un árbol, algo desalineado Buenos días papa, ¿en donde estarán en estos momentos?

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabecita, algo extraño paso. Una especie de pájaro se poso en la rama donde ella se hamacaba. Ella al admirar mejor al ave, descubrió que era una lechuza color café, quien tenia una carta en el pico.

La lechuza soltó la carta y luego emprendió vuelo hasta perderse por enzima del techo del orfanato, dejando a Ella algo anonadada.

Después de caer en lo que había pasado poso su vista en la carta que había recibido.

Señorita E. Potter

Orphanato Rozen

segundo piso a la derecha

1 cuarto

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenia sello

¿una carta para mi? fue lo primero que pensó la niña ¿Quién querría mandarle una carta a ella?

Después de deliberar unos 10 minutos si debía quedársela y abrirla o dársela a la señora Stanley quien seguro la devolvería a su dueño decidió consultarlo con Nero quien seguro estaría matando el tiempo en su habitación, ya que el no dormía.

Entro corriendo al orfanato pero a la vez tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero al pasar por el comedor descubrió que allí estaban Marcus, Laurent y James, junto con otros 2 niños cuyos nombres desconocía, hablando muy animadamente. Pero los 5 callaron abruptamente cuando entro Ella en el comedor.

—Rozen ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Marcus entre molesto y confundido—¿que traes allí?—

Ella helada al saber que habían visto la carta, se hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

1) regla del orfanato, ningún niño tenia nada suyo, todo era de todos

—¡oye! ¡no huyas de nosotros!—grito James mientras corrían tras ella

Pasando por el pasillo donde ya había un poco mas de luz, siguió de largo al pasar por la puerta de su cuarto y llego al de Nero donde toco la puerta vigorosamente.

—Pasa—se escucho y la niña entro y cerro la puerta justo a tiempo para darle un portazo en la nariz a Laurent.

—¿pero que demo…?—exclamo Nero, pero al ver a la niña que estaba agitada y blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la hizo sentarse en la cama—¿Qué paso?—pregunto extrañado

Yo…no lo se...solo me levante temprano como siempre y al salir al patio vi una lechuza, me dejo este sobre dirigido a E. Potter y cuando entre estaban los niños y vieron la carta y…y...La niña respiraba pesadamente, Eche a correr

—bien, tranquila—la tranquilizo Nero con una sonrisa, algo raro en el—¿aun no has abierto la carta?—pregunto

La niña negó varias veces con la cabeza

—¿y que esperas?—le pregunto

La niña le entrego la carta y le mostró a quien estaba dirigida.

—supongo que se habrán equivocado de apellido—murmuro Nero mas para si mismo que para Ella, dio vuelta el sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Pero un golpe en la puerta los sobresalto a los dos.

—¡Abre la puerta!—gritaba Marcus

Ella abría jurado que escucho a Nero maldecir algo como Malditos muggles pero no estaba tan segura

Este abrió la puerta y con una cara digna de vampiro les dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?— su voz sonó profunda y asusto hasta la misma Ella

2) regla del orfanato: los niños pequeños no pueden ir a la habitación de los grandes y viceversa

—Yo-o — tartamudeo Marcus—sol-o queríamos hablar con Rozen—Murmuro intentando mirar a través de el marco de la puerta, pero Nero la tapaba del todo

—Ella no esta aquí, ¡lárguense! —y les cerro la puerta en la cara

—¿todavía no haz abierto tu carta? —pregunto el chico alegremente, parecía que su humor cambiaba muy deprisa ¿Dónde estaba su amigo serio y poco demostrativo?— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! —

Ella, sin oponerse tomo la carta y la abrió:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

—¡Genial! —exclamo Nero con una extraña alegría en el—¡Eres una bruja! Bueno en realidad lo sabia pero esto lo confirma—hablaba para si mismo, dando vueltas por toda la habitación—¿no estas contenta? —pregunto parando abrupta mente su recorrido

Si la niña estaba helada ahora estaba peor, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la carta y sus ojos estaban fijos en Nero quien ya dudaba de su salud.

—¿esto es una broma? —pregunto mentalmente la niña


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Explicaciones

Nero se arrodillo en el suelo de madera frente a ella y le tomo las manos que aun sostenían las cartas:

—Ella, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque desaparezco por meses y solo vuelvo en navidad o en verano? —pregunto con un extraño brillo de excitación en los ojos

—Si, pero... —la niña no podía pensar claramente

—Te han dado una plaza en hogwarst, uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería, después de Dumstrag claro…—dijo con superioridad, en tono de broma—conocerás mas niño de tu edad, quedaras en una de las casas, tendrás amigos, será como un hogar para ti—

—Pero, ¿y tu?—pregunto la niña —¿Qué pasara contigo? —

—yo voy a Dumstrag desde que tengo 11 años, es un colegio solo para hombres pero nos veremos en navidades, pascuas, en las vacaciones de verano, y podemos enviarnos cartas…—le explico con paciencia Nero, quien se levanto y abraso a la niña— serás una gran bruja Ella—

Y luego ocurrió algo que Nero no esperaba:

—Te quiero— susurro la niña abrasando al chico

Nero sabia que la niña no lo quería igual que el a ella, siempre habían hecho planes de lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran que dejar el orfanato, Nero esperaría a que la niña cumpliera la edad suficiente y luego huirían juntos a algún lugar, pero esto cambiaba los planes, con un giro rotundo

—Yo también pequeña—se limito a decir el vampiro, tratando de que la preocupación no se filtre por su vos.

Pasaron unos segundos y Nero rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—¿quieres saber mas? —pregunto emocionado

La niña asintió vigorosamente

—Hogwarts es un gran colegio dirigido por Albus Dumbledore, en Dumstrag, se dice que Albus es un hombre algo loco, pero a pesar de eso es considerada una gran escuela. —explico, mucho no sabia de Hogwarst pero, lo que sabia hablaba muy bien de la escuela—la escuela esta dividida por 4 grandes casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y…¿Cuál era la otra? —se pregunto tomándose la barbilla— ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Eso es!, creo que cuando llegas te seleccionan para una de las casas a la cual pertenecerás por el resto de tu estadía en el colegio

—¡cuéntame mas! —pidió la niña—¿ya puedo hacer magia? ¿ya soy bruja? —pregunto entusiasmada como si hablara de toda la vida

—no aun no puedes, las reglas dicen que cuando seas mayor de 17 puedes hacer magia libremente, y si aun así pudieras, necesitas una varita para hacer magia—murmuro pero al ver la desilusión en la cara de la niña cambio rápidamente de tema— pero debes saber como usarla tambien—pregunto

—¿que quieres decir? —pregunto la niña con miedo

—Ella, debes entender que al igual que aquí el mundo muggle—al ver la confusión en los ojos de la niña le explico el ultimo termino—bueno como te decía como en este mundo no todas las personas son buenas, en el mundo mágico, no todos los magos son buenos—odiaba tener que explicarle eso a una niña de tan solo 10 años—Pero nunca hubo un mago tan malo como el señor tenebroso—la niña se estremeció al escucharlo—obviamente ese no es su verdadero nombre, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo…—

—¿pero que tiene decirlo? El nombrarlo "el señor tenebroso" aumenta el miedo entre la multitud…—lo interrumpió la niña

—parece que el día que te soltaste a hablar, tenias muchas cosas que decir ¿no? —le pregunto sonriente el chico mientras revolvía los cabellos de la niña—bueno su verdadero nombre es Vol-demort— el se había trabado al decirlo, se notaba que le costaba hacerlo—el junto con sus seguidores, quienes se hacían llamar mortifagos, odiaban a todos los muggles y a todos los sangre impura, quienes eran hijos de muggles y magos y hace mucho, hubo una guerra en la cual Voldemort intento asesinó a una familia—le explico mirando al vacío, en algunos momentos parecía anciano—los Potter, —pero luego cambio su cara por una de confusión—dame tu carta un minuto por favor—le pidió a la niña

La niña obediente, le entrego la carta, el la tomo y la leyó cuidadosamente.

—E. Potter—murmuro como si no lo creyera—no pueden haberse confundido en el nombre—le explico mirándola a los ojos, había dos opciones, o la niña ,la cual había visto crecer era la hija de los Potter, la elegida, la niña que había sobrevivido al avada kedabra, o se equivocaron de dirección, lo cual no creía que hubiera sucedido

—te lo dije, tal vez se confundieron de nombre—resoplo la niña, ¿eso significaba que no seria la bruja la cual ya estaba imaginando?

—no Ella, eso significa que eres una Potter—murmuro atónito Nero—¡ERES UNA POTTER! —exclamo con repentina alegría

Tomo a la niña y empezó a darla vueltas en el aire, lo cual no seria posible si no tuviera súper fuerza.

—¿una Potter? —Pregunto la niña—pero dijiste que la familia había sido asesinada…—Nero la interrumpió

—no termine de contarte la historia, Voldemort asesinó a los padres, Lily y James Potter pero sus hijos sobrevivieron, Harry y Ella Potter—relato el vampiro—nadie sobrevivió a una maldición asesina antes excepto tu y tu hermano Ella. —

—Pero mis padres…—la voz de la niña se ahogo en un sollozo—muertos…—Se abraso a el vampiro

—lo siento—musito el chico contra los cabellos de la niña

Ella siempre había soñado que sus padres la habían dejado allí porque tal vez no podían mantenerla o algo así, pero nunca imagino que sus padres habían muerto.

—Pero aun tienes a tu hermano mellizo—murmuro el Nero tratando de consolarla, se separo un poco de ella y seco las lagrimas que caían de esos ojos verde esmeraldas—y estoy seguro de que también ira a hogwarts—le sonrío intentando animarla

—eso espero—murmuro la niña volviendo a abrasarlo


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Ella había descubierto su identidad, y había asimilado lo mejor que pudo la muerte de sus padres… bueno, estaba triste, y quiso pensar que los sueños que tenia desde pequeña no eran pesadillas de lo que había pasado la peor noche de su vida, pero a veces no podía evitar pensarlo, y se ponía peor…

Pero ahí estaba Nero, su vampiro-mejor amigo para contenerla, a veces iba y le compraba un helado o sino iban al patio y le Leia algo o simplemente se sentaban a contemplar las estrellas en la noche.

Pero una mañana algo ocurrió:

Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana de su cuarto, con su cuaderno y lápiz en la mano, dibujando, algo que aun no tenia forma, pero que después de un par de trazos y algo de sombreado se convirtió en un par de ojos rojos. La niña solo se dejo llevar por el dibujo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dibujaba arranco la hoja de papel y la tiro al suelo. No le gustaba dibujar sus pesadillas pero debes en cuando no podía evitarlo.

—¡Ya le eh dicho que no puede pasar! ¡no tiene el derecho! —escucho los gritos de la señora Stanley—¡salga de aquí mounstro!—

Luego la puerta del cuarto se abrió y cerro rápidamente, era Nero, quien de la nada había aparecido y se había puesto delante de la niña dándole la espalda extendiendo los brazos con la finalidad de protegerla.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto mentalmente la niña, tratando de espiar algo por debajo de su brazo izquierdo, pero Nero solo se limito a hacerle un gesto de que mantenga silencio

—¡si no se retira llamare a la policía! —podía escucharse algo del temor de la voz de la señora Stanley

—¡ya le dije señora que es importante, es un asunto oficial! —le replico el hombre

—le daré 5 minutos, sino llamare a la policía—gruño la señora Stanley

—¡genial! Vamos Harry es por aquí—sonó la voz de un hombre

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la niña estaba segura que podría haberse caído con un poco mas de fuerza y un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

. —¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? —pregunto ferozmente Nero mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Ella nunca había visto a Nero tan … sombrío, parecía un verdadero vampiro, y esa actitud le daba miedo.

—Déjame presentarme—hablo el gigante—soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts—se aparto un poco de la puerta dejando ver a un niño de mas o menos unos 10 u 11 años, flacucho y bajito, de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda, tenia unos anteojos redondos pegados con cinta y una cicatriz igual a la que Ella tenia en su muñeca derecha—y el es Harry Potter—presento

Nero algo confuso, dejo caer los brazos y relajo su postura:

Ella por su parte salio de la defensa de Nero y miro a los ojos a Harry.

Se podía apreciar el parecido entre los dos, el mismo color de ojos, los mismos rasgos, eran mellizos muy parecidos, solo los diferenciaba su color de pelo.

—¿hermana? —pregunto Harry tímidamente, temiendo a equivocarse

La niña no se movió, lo único que cambio en ella fue que una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla

Harry sintió como el dolor de la perdida de su hermana pequeña, solo por unos minutos pero pequeña al fin, desaparecía lentamente, con cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella se limito a mirarla y después de unos segundo la abraso. La abraso como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras lagrimas caían detrás de sus anteojos rotos, y olvidando el hecho que no estaban solos en la habitación.

Ella por su parte solo dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, y dejo que Harry la abrasara.

El la había esperado desde que tenia uso de razón, y cuando la vio en el zoológico sintió un cosquilleo extraño, pero ella solo lo había esperado un par de días...

Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido haciendo que los niños se separaran bruscamente y lo miraran.

—lo siento es que yo-o.. —lloriqueo Hagrid, el gigante—es tan conmovedor—y saco un gran pañuelo y se sorbo la nariz—Ella, eres igual a tu madre….el calco—

Ella se sintió alagada

Harry se limito a sonreír, aunque algo colorado por la muestra de afecto a su hermana.

—¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? —pregunto Nero de quien Ella había olvidado su presencia

—los llevare a comprar sus útiles de hogwarts, luego tendré que traer a Ella nuevamente aquí, al menos hasta que los Dursley acepten hacer un trato con Dumbledore para tenerlos a los dos—explico el gigante

—¿los …Dursley? —pregunto la niña con timidez, no se acostumbraba a hablar con nadie aparte de Nero

Harry la miro al notar el tono de vos de campanillas de su hermana, tan hermoso

—mis...Digo nuestros parientes, el tío Vernon, la tía petunia y nuestro primo Dudley—explico Harry, diciendo el ultimo nombre con algo de resentimiento

—Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, esa señora no se veía muy contenta de tenernos aquí

—El gigante salio de la habitación y sus pasos empezaron a resonar en las escaleras

—¿vamos…Hermana? —pregunto Harry, temiendo que la niña se ofenda por el termino que había usado

Ella se limito a girarse hacia Nero ¿vienes? Pregunto mentalmente

—no—respondió Nero—esto es algo que tienes que hacer tu—se acerco a la niña y la abraso luego miro a Harry—mas te vale que regrese sana y salva—amenazo en tono de broma

Harry sonrío, tomo a Ella de la mano y tiro de ella.

Nunca mas la soltaría.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Callejón diagon

Harry, Ella y Hagrid habían ido a parar a la estación. Tomarían un tren a Londres para ir a un banco llamado "Gringotts" que estaba dirigido por Gnomos.

La gente miraba mucho a Hagrid pero Ella no los culpaba, Hagrid era el doble de alto de un hombre normal y cuando estaban en el tren se había puesto a tejer lo que parecía una carpa color amarilla canario.

En el transcurso del viaje Harry venia contándole a su hermana todo lo que había vivido durante sus 11 años, mientras que la niña solo se limitaba a asentir o a hacer pequeñas preguntas.

Nunca antes había estado en Londres pero estaba segura que allí no vendían varitas ni nada por el estilo. Hagrid parecía saber a donde se dirigía así que Harry y Ella solo se limitaban a ir tras el, escuchando comentarios como no se como los muggles se las arreglan sin magia…o eso que inventan los muggles…

Hasta que en un momento escucho a Hagrid detergerse y decir:

—es aquí, El caldero chorreante, es un lugar famoso—

Era un bar diminuto y mugriento, que ni siquiera había visto, y tenia la extraña sensación de que solo ellos tres lo veían.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que

era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

—¿lo mismo de siempre Hagrid? —

—No, no puedo estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts—explico Hagrid, señalando con la cabeza a los dos niños

—¡santas barbas de merlín! —exclamo el cantinero saliendo detrás del mostrador con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— Los mellizos Potter …es todo un honor…bienvenidos bienvenidos…—

Los niños no sabían que hacer, Ella se escondió detrás de Harry quien había quedado helado y al minuto siguiente, estaban rodeados por todos los presentes en el caldero chorreante.

Ella, quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—Yo a usted lo conozco—escucho decir a su hermano—usted lo vi en una tienda, me saludo…—

—¡Me recuerda! ¿Habéis oído eso? —pregunto un tal Dealus Diggles

Harry y Ella estrecharon muchas manos hasta que un joven pálido se acerco, parecía nervioso y tenia un tic.

—¡Profesor quirrell! —exclamo Hagrid—El será vuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras—

—Har-ry, El-la—tartamudeo apretando la mano de ambos—Nno

pue-e-do decirles l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerlos. —

Pero no pudieron entablar una conversación con el profesor ya que había mucha gente en el lugar.

—Bien tenemos que irnos chicos, las compras no se harán por si solas ¿no? —luego Hagrid soltó una carcajada

Después de despedirse de todos, Hagrid llevo a Ella y a Harry através del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde había solo un cubo de basura y porquerías.

—Son famosos, ¿no se los dije? —exclamo sonriente— ¡hasta hicieron temblar al profesor quirrell!, aunque siempre lo hace—

—Parecía nervioso—Observo Harry

—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas...dicen que tubo desagradables experiencias con Vampiros y hechiceras… ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? —Luego apunto a la pared, enzima del cubo y pronuncio—Tres arriba, dos horizontales ¡perfecto!, para atrás niños— Dio tres golpes con la punta de su paraguas y la magia aparecio.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció y en medio se aparecio un pequeño hueco que se empezó a hacer cada ves mas grande hasta que se podía ver un pasadizo abovedado tan grande que asta Hagrid le quedaba grande.

—bienvenidos al callejón diagon—murmuro Hagrid sonriente

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, numerosos calderos por todas partes, en la puerta mas cercana había un rotulo que decía «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables»

—Primero a conseguir dinero—murmuro Hagrid

Mientras iban calle arriba Ella podía observar como su hermano no le alcanzaban los ojos para observar todo. Hasta podía escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas que llegaba desde una tienda oscura, o niños admirando una gran escoban una vidriera, todo era tan mágico…

Luego llegaron a un edificio, Blanco como la nieve , que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas.

—¿eso es…?—Harry no termino de preguntar

—Si, es un duende—respondió Hagrid en vos baja mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.

—¿les molesta si me quedo aquí? —pregunto Ella tímidamente, Harry y Hagrid se voltearon a verla sorprendidos, no la habían oído hablar en todo el camino—Es que …me pone nerviosa—murmuro mirando al Duende que era una cabeza mas baja que su hermano, era moreno y parecía ser inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y dedos y pies muy largos…

—no, mientras esperes aquí y no te pierdas—respondió Hagrid amablemente

—¿quieres que me quede? —pregunto su hermano, pero ella se limito a negar con la cabeza

—Volveremos en un minuto—dijo Hagrid y se apresuro junto a Harry al banco.

Luego de esperar a Hagrid y a su hermano a que salieran, este ultimo muy contento y le mostró una bolsa de Oro el cual habían guardado sus padres en Grinotts, Hagrid se separo de ellos, diciendo que iría un rato a el caldero chorreante.

Estaban ya en la puerta de Madame Malkin, y al entrar Harry, Ella se detuvo:

En la tienda de enfrente había una librería muy grande con libros de todos tamaños y colores. En la entrada de la tienda había un gran cartel que decía Flourish y Blotts

—ve si quieres—le dijo Harry a su hermana al ver lo maravillada que había quedado con la tienda—después te pruebas tu tunica—

Ella solo se limito a sonreírle, y salio corriendo a la tienda, al entrar se sorprendió al ver que los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Ella entro muy entusiasmada, dentro había unas 20 personas comprando libros para sus hijos…

Debo aprovechar y comprar los libros de la escuela, tal vez alguno para leer...pensó la niña

Tomo su carta donde tenia anotado todos los útiles y la abrió:

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin

Trimble.

Luego de un par de minutos un vendedor se acerco:

—¿primer año en hogwarts? —pregunto sonriente a lo que Ella asintió—¿Qué libros necesitas? —volvió a preguntar amablemente

Ella solo se limito a pasarle la lista de los libros

—Mm…¿Cuántos precisa jovencita? —

—Dos de cada uno por favor—respondió tímidamente

El vendedor sonrío y fue buscando de aquí para allá todos los libros, mientras Ella lo seguía silenciosamente.

—Listo este es el ultimo ¿algún otro libro que quieras pequeña?—pregunto mientras apoyaba todos los libros en el mostrador y una gota de sudor le caía por la frente

—quiero uno de esos—señalo arriba de todo de un estante, un libro de tapa negra con letras plateadas que decía elaboración de pociones avanzadas

—ese es un libro de lectura muy avanzado tal vez prefieras uno de ….—busco con la mirada por el estante— aquí—saco un libro de tapa negra con letras rojas—las pociones mágicas y sus misterios—

La niña solo asintió.

—aquí tienes niña—entrego todos los libros pero después se arrepintió—creo que necesitaras una bolsa, son muchos libros para ti—trajo una bolsa mediana color roja y azul de cartón y aunque no lo crean, metió los 17 libros en ella, y al tomarla era total y completamente liviana—Listo que tengas un buen día —

La niña salio de la tienda a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde Hagrid estaba con Harry esperando en la puerta de la tienda.

—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. — Explicaba Hagrid, quien al ver llegar a Ella volteo a verla—vamos entra y luego iremos por un helado—le sonrío


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Compras

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿eres de primer año hermosa? —pregunto sonriente—ven por aquí, y espera allí—señalo un escabel.

Al lado de este había un chico rubio de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, quien le estaban poniendo alfileres en la tunica

Madame Malkim le puso la tunica a Ella y empezó a marcar el largo apropiado.

—Hola, ¿iras a hogwarts? —pregunto el chico

La niña asintió

—¿en que casa quieres quedar? —pregunto, parecía aburrido—Yo voy a ir a Slytherin, ¿te imaginas quedar en Hufflepuff?,por dios seria horrible—se quejo

—yo quiero ir a Slytherin—respondió Ella mientras el rosa subía a sus mejillas, Nero siempre le decía que tenia amigos de esa casa que eran geniales

El niño, quien no le había prestado atención hasta el momento se volteo a verla. Era una niña muy parecida al niño que había entrado recién, pero ella le caía mejor, aunque no hablara mucho.

—Slytherin es la mejor casa, allí no hay sangre impuras, toda mi familia perteneció a ella, y yo al igual que yo lo estare muy pronto—respondió con orgullo

—ya esta listo lo tuyo guapo—le dijo la señora que lo atendía

El niño bajo del cascabel y miro a Ella, sin siquiera darle las gracias a la vendedora:

—Espero verte en Slytherin supongo, seria una decepción que estuvieras en otra de las casas, adiós—respondió el chico retirándose del lugar

—Linda ya estas lista—dijo Madame Malkin

Al salir de la tienda, Harry, Hagrid y Ella comieron un helado, y compraron todo lo demás, calderos, balanzas, telescopios plegables, Etc. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.

—Bueno, solo les falta la varita —comento Hagrid—oh y no les e dado nada por su cumpleaños…—

—¿cumpleaños? —pregunto Ella, nunca había sabido cuando era el suyo

—¿nunca festejaste tu cumpleaños Ella? —pregunto asombrado Hagrid

—nunca supe cuando fue—fue la respuesta de la niña, algo cabis baja—pero no tienes que comprar…—

—, se que no tengo que hacerlo pero lo haré, haber ¡ya se! Será una lechuza, así podrán mandar correspondencia a donde quieran, todos los niños quieren lechuzas—

20 minutos mas tarde, Harry tenia una lechuza blanca que dormía con su cabeza bajo el hombro en su jaula y Ella tenia una negra, con una mancha gris en las puntas de las alas que miraba con rostro severo a todo el mundo.

Luego fueron a Ollivander, el lugar donde vendían las varitas.

El primero en probar varitas fue Harry, las varitas se acumulaban en una silla porque ninguna funcionaba porque según Ollivander "la varita elige al mago"

—Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. —

Cuando su hermano estaba ya cansado de probar varitas, levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... —


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Expreso de Hogwarts

Este ultimo mes le había ido mas o menos bien, gracias a la irrupción de Hagrid en el orfanato los niños no la molestaban porque le tenían miedo, había podido estudiar los libros de Howarts, especialmente el libro que había comprado elaboración de pociones avanzada

Había logrado convencer a la señorita Stanley de tener a la lechuza, la cual había bautizado Veela, como las criaturas que enamoraban a los hombres para comérselos.

La lechuza entraba y salía todas las noches, y traía cartas de Harry, quien por lo visto no lo estaba pasando muy bien, ya que sus tíos lo ignoraban y no dejaban que deje salir a su lechuza pero habia logrado convencerlos.

Esa noche, la noche anterior a su partida a Hogwarts ya había hecho su maleta y enjaulado a Veela, cuando Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry, entro por la ventana.

La niña acaricio la cabeza del animal y le dio una galleta para lechuzas. Hedwing acepto gustosa, saboreo la galleta y emprendió vuelo nuevamente hacia la casa de Harry, no sin antes dejarle una carta de el.

Hermana:

Mañana te espero en el andén ¿esta ansiosa? ¡Será genial!, espero verte mañana, no olvides nada.

Te quiere

Harry

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry le dijera hermana, y el a que Ella no hablara mucho. Ella no habría podido tener un mejor hermano, Harry era genial, y según Hagrid el es igual a su padre, James.

—bueno Ella, aquí esta, la estación King Cross— dijo Nero quien cargaba las maletas en un carrito—allí esta Harry ¡ven vamos! —tomo la mano de la niña y la arrastro entre la multitud.

—Hermana, Nero que bueno que llegaron—dijo Harry, quien parecía preocupado mientras empujaba su carrito hacia ellos

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Nero confundido

—No hay un anden 9 3/4 , le pregunte al guardia y pensó que estaba loco…—miro al gran reloj de la estación que estaba sobre la tabla de horarios y dijo—¡y solo quedan 10 minutos! —

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto la niña con preocupación

—espérenme unos segundos…—respondió Nero, Cerro los ojos y se concentro

—¡apúrate Rachel, llegaremos tarde! —escucho decir de un señor a su hija, quien lloraba descontroladamente

—…Luego dobla a la derecha y sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso habrá una puerta que…—explicaba un guardia a una Señora quien parecía tener problemas para ubicarse en la terminal

—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto... —Nero capto con su oído vampirico las palabras provenientes de una señora regordeta que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo, Todos con carritos y lechuzas como Ella y Harry.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente.

—Esos de allá, la señora dijo la palabra Muggles, deben ser magos también—Tomo el carrito de Ella y empezó a empujarlo hacia la señora, seguido de Harry y su hermana

—Disculpe—hablo amablemente Nero a la señora

—Hola querido—hablo la señora amablemente—¿Qué necesitas?—

—¿Podría decirnos como pasar a la plataforma? —pregunto con caballerosidad

La señora miro a Harry y luego a Ella

—¿son nuevos? —pregunto bondadosamente, los hermano asintieron—Ron también lo es—señalo al que parecía el mas chico de sus hijos

—¡oye!—hablo uno de los muchachos, quien era idéntico a su hermano, seguramente gemelos —¿eres un vampiro? —pregunto mirándolo detenidamente

—¡George! —exclamo la señora —es de mala educación preguntar esas cosas…—la señora se había enfadado

—¡El es Fred, Yo soy George! —Exclamo el gemelo — mujer ¡y tu te haces llamar nuestra madre…!—

—lo siento George, cariño ¿Por qué no van yendo?…—luego volteo a ver a Nero—discúlpalos, no tienen vergüenza…—reprocho mirando de reojo a los gemelos

Los gemelos se fueron, junto el que parecía el hermano mayor, Pero justo cuando los muchachos llegaron a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a ellos y, cuando se alejaron, los muchachos habían desaparecido.

—No hay problema—respondió Nero, parecía estar acostumbrado

—Bueno, no se preocupen por el anden, lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes, pasen primero si quieren, antes que Ron—

Ella y Harry se miraron con miedo. Y asintieron a la vez…

—de acuerdo—dijo Harry no tan seguro

—Yo me quedo aquí chicos, se supone que entre las escuelas no deben saber las ubicaciones…—admitió Nero pasándose la mano por los cabellos, luego se agacho a la altura de Ella y la abraso—cuídate mucho pequeña—murmuro y le dio un beso en la frente luego volteo a ver a Harry—pásala bien Harry—y choco los cinco con el

Luego Ella tomo su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Y empezó a correr, nerviosa, la barrera estaba cada vez mas cerca…acelero el paso y justo cuando iba a chocar cerro los ojos…Pero el impacto no llego. El carrito siguió andando.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al encontrar una gran locomotora a vapor de color escarlata en el anden lleno de gente.

—Es genial— murmuro Harry a su lado quien había pasado el anden

Los primeros vagones estaban llenos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por la ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry y Ella pasaron cerca de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo—

—oh, Neville—Harry oyó suspirar a la anciana

—Ven encontré un compartimiento vacío al final del tren—llamo a su Hermana

Al entrar al compartimiento pusieron a Hedwing y Veela y cuando trataron de empujar uno de los baúles solo lograron que cayera en el pie de Harry

—¿quieren una mano? —era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos de la familia con la que había hablado

—si, por favor—jadeo Harry

—¡Eh, Fred! Échame una mano! —y con ayuda de los gemelos, los baúles quedaron en un rincón del compartimiento

—gracias—respondió Ella tímidamente

—No es nada—respondieron sonrientes a la vez—¿oye que es eso? —uno de los gemelos señalo la frente de Harry, donde brillaba la cicatriz—¿acaso eres tu…?—

—es el—dijo el otro gemelo—eres tu ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry luego volteo a ver a Ella quien se ruborizo furiosamente—entonces ella también…—

—¡Los Potter! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo con la boca abierta

—¡Fred, George vengan aquí! —grito la madre de los gemelos quienes salieron del vagón aun sorprendidos

Ella y Harry se sentaron en la ventanilla enfrentados, se dirigieron una mirada.

—odio ser el centro de atención—murmuro Ella mientras Harry observaba discutir a la familia de pelirrojos desde la ventana

—tendremos que acostumbrarnos, esta será nuestra nueva vida—respondió Harry algo apenado

Ella bajo la cabeza hacia su muñequera negra y verde cuadrille y se la quito, observando la horrorosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Odiaba esa cicatriz con su alma, tan solo por recordarle a ese momento en que arruinaron su vida…

En ese momento el tren comenzó a moverse, sacando de sus pensamientos a la niña, quien se puso la muñequera rápidamente.

—¿no tendrás algo acaso para tapar la de mi frente? —pregunto en broma Harry—esta "como iluminada" allí—rieron juntos


End file.
